Time of my Life KisamexOc
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She didn't know who she was teaching when it came to dancing until she saw him. Now will the dance become more then a dance or not? KisamexOc. Hidan's mouth./


Time of my Life

Inspiration: Dirty Dancing with the late Patrick Swayze in it. I miss him. But I was watching it on the DVD player and put the music videos on and then the idea popped into my mind when I put _Time of my Life_ on.

A/N: _(I had) The time of my Life_ by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes belongs to the singers that sung it. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Takara was graceful, like most dancers when it came to dancing on the hard wood floor that was beneath them. But she never expected to give lessons to a man that she never knew.

"Who exactly are you?" She asked, standing aside from the other dancers that was in the club they made for after lessons, at night. Her skirt wasn't a formal one but close to her upper thighs. Her shirt was ripped to the point it showed her bra to the whole world.

"Konan. This is Kisame." The girl before her smiled as she slammed her open hand on the taller man's back.

He coughed at the sudden stinging sensation on his back. His glare focused on the only female member of the organization.

"Why exactly are you here? This is only for employees." Her voice turned cold at them.

"I want you to teach him how to dance. We'll pay you at the end." Konan reassured as she forced a smile on her lips.

"Fine. Tomorrow show up at the dance hall, at noon. Don't be late. Now go before we get in trouble because of you guys." She hissed as she turned her back to the two, heading back into the group that was dancing like they were having sex on the dance floor.

She smiled to herself at the torment she was going to put the man through. Without any hesitation, she started to bump and grind like the others around her.

The two stayed where they were for a moment, watching her as she started her dirty dancing up as music poured through the speakers on the stereo.

"Well go get some rest. You got a long day ahead of you." Konan said as she tried to push the man out of the building. He just wouldn't budge until he started walking on his own.

The next day was long for the tallest member of the Akatsuki that was on a vacation. He had to share his room with Itachi who had women throwing themselves at him every second. Which ticked him off to no end. He knew he would never get a girl or anyone in that matter – all thanks to the looks he had.

He rolled out of his bed, his feet planted on the carpet floor as he rubbed his eyes. Looking around sleepily, he saw nothing of Itachi so he knew the boy left already for another day of getting lustful gazes from the women.

Shaking his head, he got his mind out of that and walked to the built in kitchen that came with the room. He needed something to wake him up so he started to fix coffee. Letting a yawn out, he looked down to only see his boxers covering him. They were the only piece of clothing he wore to bed that night after Konan spoke for him for dancing lessons with the girl that he knew nothing about. But she intrigued him for some reason. Maybe it was with the way she moved across the dance floor or the way she didn't have a care when she danced dirty.

Giving his head another shake, he took in the aroma of coffee as he walked away from it so he could get dressed.

With the usual outfit he wore, he put it on, praying for the coffee to be done so he didn't give his instructor a hard time.

Walking back into the kitchen, he went and put it in a mug so he could begin drinking it.

Before he knew it, he was walking to the dance hall, where he was suppose to meet her. It was around 11:30 when he left so he knew he wasn't going too late. Walking through the woods on the trail, he held his breath at seeing Hidan. Just the person he wanted to see at a time like this.

Continuing his way, he passed the Jashinist with no hesitation, even if he did hate the Zombie bastard.

"Well I heard Konan had to speak for you to that girl. That's really fucking pathetic. You're suppose to speak to the slut." Hidan's remark split the silent air in the woods.

Kisame let the held breath out, wanting to knock some sense into the guy but it would have to wait. He continued on his way to the destined place.

When he got there, he saw her already in there, stretching. "Am I late?"

"No, just on time. Even if I had to put up with a silver haired pest." She retorted as she stretched her leg out in front of her. "Its best if you warm up or you'll get cramps in your legs when you go to dance."

He nodded, setting Samehada down. He didn't even know he brought his sword but then again it was a habit to bring it with him.

Five minutes later she stood up and looked down at him. "Get up. I'll show you the basics. I can get someone to help if I have to."

He stood with no reply.

"Okay, first put your hand on my back and the other grips this hand." She ordered as she saw him hesitant about it at first. "After that, follow me."

Soon they were moving back and forth.

"Don't look at your feet. Look at me in the eyes. You have to have confidence in yourself and your partner. If you don't, the dance will be a failure." She gave advice as she pointed to her eyes.

With that settled, they started again, only to stop as she hopped on one foot. "Follow the beat I was setting. If you don't, you'll step on my foot or your partners foot."

He sighed, taking the position again with her as she grimaced with pain.

An hour passed before he got the basics down.

"Good, now to set it to music." She said, letting her voice dip down to a whisper. She walked over to the stereo, pushing play. Soon she was back in her position, her eyes looking at the windows to see his team mates plastered to them, even the girl.

_(I had) The time of my Life_ by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes came through the speakers as she gazed up at him. She felt her heart flutter, thinking about him and only him for some reason. She knew he was different then the rest but she always liked different then regular handsome men.

As they glided across the abandoned floor, she smiled. "Good."

She saw a smile come onto his mouth as they heard the song end with their hands coming apart.

"How-how did I do?"

"For a first time it was amazing. You may have screwed up on the beginning when I was teaching you but when it came to the real deal, you did well." She answered as she smiled up at him.

Her gaze went to the blue skinned and haired man, stepping closer to him as she heard her heels click against the wood.

Moving some of midnight blue hair back out of her face, she looked back at him clearly. Her crimson eyes fell onto him more as she stepped closer. "You know, you're cute."

She smiled as she heard some boos coming from the outside crowd that gathered. She flipped them off, only to hear the silver haired man try to speak again but got silenced.

"What? You're not serious."

"You sure of that, I've been attracted to different. So let's see about that." She replied as she moved her hand onto his chest, feeling his heart skip a beat. "I was right. You do like me."

He remained silent at the truth, he knew there was no way of lying out of it.

"So is that why you wanted dance lessons?" Her question got answered with a nod.

Silence came for only a second as she hopped up, grabbing his face to pull him down.

"Then good. I'll teach you how to dirty dance next." She said as she pressed her lips against his gently. Smiling, she looked the taste he had – shrimp and other seafood.

Pulling away, she looked to the windows to see only their leader, the girl, the Uchiha, and a masked boy still standing.

"Does that mean something?" He asked, breaking her concentration.

"Yes it does. That mean I'll show you my ways and you get to show me other things that only a lover and girlfriend can see." She whispered as she smiled in a little devilish way.

His cheeks went purple at that thought, looking away from her. "Tonight, I'll show you dirty dancing with the others. Now get going to your friends. Enjoy the vacation besides me."

She walked over, unplugging everything and closing blinds that kept unwanted attention away.

She felt hands grip her waist, pulling her until she was flush against the man.

"Actually, show me now."

Her smile came to her as she turned around to the man that was making her thoughts go crazy.

"Fine I will but first, lock the door." She ordered as she felt the hands disappear. They were back again in no time, feeling around for her. She let their lips connect.

"What's your name? Mine's Takara." She asked against his lips.

"Hoshigaki, Kisame." He replied with his face nuzzling into her neck.

"Well then Kisame-kun, this is the time of my life." She said with a smile on her face as she felt a little sharp nibble on her neck.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! It popped into my mind one night so I had to do it. Doing something with dancing was not in my comfort zone. But other then that, I hope you liked it . . . again!


End file.
